


Revenge of Greece

by fangirl_for3ver



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for3ver/pseuds/fangirl_for3ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perseus Jackson is the prince of Atlantis and heir to the throne. Annabeth Chase is a beautiful girl and Princess of Athens. When Rome invades and rip apart their families forever, sending them on the run, will they be able to overcome their family's feud and take revenge on those who caused them so much pain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

☆Percy☆  
"Percy! Come on, get up! Today's a big day!" I groan to my little brother's responce. "Percy! It's Kylie's birthday! Mommy made pancakes," he replied smugly, knowing what I would do. I jumped up and threw on my casualy formal outfit. Tyson smiled and when i was done, we walked to the dining hall and sat down at the enormous dinner table. Everyone was already there, including Orion, my older brother and Cleo, My older sister. They were twins and were 4 years older than me. I was 15, and they were 19. Even though they were older, i was the heir to the throne. They decided that since they were twins, they wouldn't fight over who got the throne. Tyson was 10 and Kylie, my younger sister was 7. Then there was the king and queen. My father, king Poesidon and my mother, queen Sally. We live in the Kingdom of Atlantis in Greece. Since i will become the king some day, i started lessons on everything i need to know. I hardly have time to enjoy my life anymore. Sometimes i wish that Orion or Cleo took the throne but then i see how i can help my people so i stay. I just hope i can survive the lessons....  
************************************* Everyone in my family loves when there's a birthday because mom makes breakfast. Normally our kitchen staff makes it for us but on a few lucky days of the year our mom makes us blue pancakes. Why they're blue is because everyone's favorite color is blue. It was Kylie's birthday and she was turning 8.  
Once we were all there, we dug in. We all laughed and joked around like a normal family. We were all in mid-laugh from something Orion had said when we heard the explosion outside.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ♡Annabeth♡  
I looked lazily out the carriage window as we make our way through the crowd of Athenans. We were doing our daily ride and my mind was somewhere else. Recently my mother had annonced that since i was heir to the throne i would have to get married. She had been looking at suitors ever since. There was a ball coming up so i could meet them and hopefully "fall in love", whatever that meant. I didn't really believe in true love, although my best friend Piper did. She was my cousin but we were more like sisters. When we got home i went to my favorite spot near the castle grounds: a cave hidden behind a waterfall. It was where i go to release all my emotions. As a princess i connot do it in public for obvious reasons but i can also not do it at the castle or i get a scolding from my parents. I looked at my reflection in the water and turn away. I feel that i am ugly even though many people comment on my beauty. I sat in a chair i brought here and was in deep thought when Piper came rushing in. It took me a moment to realize she had tears running down her face. "What's wrong, Piper?" I asked, feeling the seed of fear blossom in my stomache. "Rome. T-they a-attacked. I l-left as soon as i heard their shouts. I'm so sorry Annie. I don't think they made it." I look at her as the fear turns to dread. "We must leave then. We musn't be caught. Come on. Let's go." She followed me out as we ran towards the safety of the trees, leaving behind the sound of fighting.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is fangirl_for3ver and i just want to remind you to review! Please enjoy and give me feedback. Thanks!

☆Percy☆  
As soon as we heard the BOOM of the cannon we all got up, our plates forgotten, and ran to the vast window to see what had happened. When we did, a knight came running over to us. He whispered into my father's ear. I heard bits and peices but the shouting outside was covering most of it. "Rome...attacking....not random....Athens..." . Wait. Athens, like the kingdom we so solomly hate? My father got up, disrupting my thoughts. "It has been confirmed that Rome is attacking. Sally, will you take the kids to the escape tunnels?" My mother started to protest but my dad gave her a look of warning. She nodded her head and quickly grabbed the hands of my younger sibblings. She looked at me expectantly. "Come, Percy, while we have a chance of escape." I started to go with her but decided to go get a few things that might be useful. "If i can not fight by father's side then i will be right back. Go ahead and i will catch up with you." I quickly hug my family and wish Orion and my father luck. Then i run to go grab some essentials.   
▶◀▶◀▶◀▶◀◀◀▶◀◀▶▶◀▶▶◀◀▶▶▶◀◀▶▶▶◀◀▶▶◀▶◀▶▶▼ I ran upstairs and grabbed a nappsack and filled it with some things for the kids to keep them occupied. Then i grabbed the one most important object of each family member and a couple pairs of clothes for them. After that i got food and water along with a bag of money, just in case. When i was done packing i ran to the tunnels, dragging along the supplies. When i got there what i saw was horrifiying. My mother was on the ground with an arrow in her stumach. The kids were gathered around her as Cleo held her and cried. I ran up to them and dropped all the stuff i had gathered. I dropped to my knees and looked at Cleo in shock. She leaned on me and cried like a little kid. Tyson and Kylie were balling their eyes out as was i. I just couldnt beleive it. My mom, the unstoppable Queen Sally, was dying in my arms. Suddenly she moved. She looked at me and Cleo and said in a quiet voice " you must save the kids. Please. And remember Cleo, Percy, Tyson, and Kylie: i love you all more than everything in the world. You all make me so proud..." and with that she fell limp in our arms.  
◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇  
We cried for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes. I recovered first and remember my mom's last wish. I looked at Cleo who was slowly starting to recover. "We need to get them out of here. Like, now. The fighting is getting closer." She nodded her head and started getting the kids ready as i got our supplies. When we were ready, we walked to the entrance of the secret tunnels and entered the dark, damp hole as we took one more look behind our backs at our life and plungged into the black void.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
♡Annabeth♡  
Sometime later, after sunset, me and Piper sat around a small fire and thought about our families. I was thinking about when my mom annoncced that i was to be married by the age of 19.   
**flashback**  
*i walked into my mother's sewing room. She had requested me to come see her. I was a little nervous because she only requested me when she had something big to tell me. When i got to her i curtsied and bowed my head politly. When she told me to sit, i sat on the window seat. There was such a lovely view from there. I asked her what she wanted to talk about and she went into a speech about out kingdom's laws and traditions but i wasn't really paying attention untill i heard the most dreadful words. "...since you are the heir to the throne, you must have a man by your side." I looked at her alarmed. "You mean i ... i have to... to get... married?! Why? That is the most porposterous rule i have ever heard!" She looked at me without emotion. Try as you might but you are not getting out of this one. You will marry an eligble man before your 19th birthday." I shook my head. "But mother-" "No! You must do this! End of discussion." I looked at her with pure anger and stormed off to go cry over my lost future freedom.*  
**end of flashback**  
I still felt horrible about how i reacted. That was our last conversation and we ended up yelling at each other. I feel like it might haunt me forever. I couldn't take it so i said goodnight to Piper and rolled onto my side and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

○Piper○ I woke up with my heart pounding and sweat covering meaning i had just had a bad dream, although i didn't remember it. Annabeth was sleeping soundly next to me so i figured i would go and try to get some food. As i walked through the woods, i thought of what had happened yesterday. ***flashback*** _*I had just finished my studdies in geography when i heard shouting outside. I looked out the window and was imediatly filled with dread. The castle was surrounded by an endless army. They were attacking the castle, and were showing no mercy. I quickly got up and ran to a secret tunnel that led outside. I had remembered Annabeth going to our secret cave and i had to get to her before it was too late. I was running down the hallway when suddenly, i was grabbed from behind. I started screaming but it was no use. The invisible man that had grabbed me started to drag me away when he fell forward, dead. I looked at my savior and was suprised to see my uncle, king Frederick. He was breathing heavily and his sword was bloody but he looked at me with love. "Piper, thank the gods your okay. I heard screaming so i came... lucky i got here in time. I was serching for Annabeth but i couldn't find her. Your Aunt was taken by the romans and i was was worried about my daughter. Do you know her whereabouts?" He looked at my with a pained expression that had hope in it. "I do know where she is. She went to the falls to calm down and breathe. I was just going to go warn her." He let out a sigh of releif and looked at me seriously. "You must get out of here. Our guards are not able to hold off this large of an army. Get Annabeth and run. Do not look back, just get out of here. We can only stand our ground for so long. Please, will you do this for not only your king but your uncle?" I nodded my head with tears in my eyes. "I love you uncle." He smiled. "I love you to. Give my love to Annabeth. Now go, before it is too late." And with that i turned around and ran with all i could.*_ I was startled out of my flashback by the sound of other people approaching. I quickly got behind a tree and waited. I stepped out from behind the tree when they passed and was shocked by what i saw. The royal family of Atlantis. Or, part of it. The king and queen were missing, along with Orion, the oldest. I was suprised by that because he andhis sister Cleo were inseperable. They did everything together. Cleo was carrying Tyson and Kylie, the youngest in the family, while Percy, the middle child carried sacks of what i assumed were supplies. They looked tired and emotionaly drained. I wondered what had happened to them. Before they could go any farther, i spoke up. "Percy? What are you doing out here?" He quickly turned around and looked at me. When he reconized me his face broke out in betrayal. "Piper?" +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ☆Percy☆ We walked for what seemed like forever. The tunnels were dark and wet. I used my sword to gain a little bit of light but it didn't help much. We walked on, only taking little breaks here and there. Finally, we came to one of the exits. I looked at Cleo and nodded. She grabbed a few bags out of my hands while i dropped the rest and slowly walked outside. It was towards the evening and the sudden light after the darkness was blinding. After my eyes adjusted, i saw we were in a forest. One you would find in our neighboring kingdom Athens. If that were true, we had gone through the Apolo Mountains, the tallest moutains in the world. They were what divided our kingdom from Athens. I had grown up hating Athens due to a fued against the 2 royal families that started generations ago. No one really knows what it was about anymore but the hate was still there. Still, i found that their land was truely beautiful and magical. I went back to the tunnel and told them it was safe. They had the same reaction as me but soon recovered. We walked on for a while but i could tell that we needed to rest for the night. Cleo and i exchanged a glance and we both nodded. Then we both dropped our things and sat down. Tyson and Kylie came running into me for a hug. I hugged them back and Cleo hugged all of us. We stayed like that for a while. It ended when the sun had officialy set. I got out some blankets while Cleo made a fire. I then got food and water and we settled down for the night. When we went to sleep, kissed my family good-night and made sure everyone went to sleep. I stayed up, or, i tried to. I eventually fell asleep. I had a dream abou what had happened. It brought new pain to me. I woke up early, but i couldn't go back to sleep. It just brought nightmares. When Cleo woke up we started packing up and getting a small breakfast for all 4 of us. Soon, Tyson and Kylie woke up and we left our camp site. We were walking through the woods torwards what i assumed was the direction of Athens' castle. Even though our families hated each other, our kingdoms were at peace with each other so they would be required to give us shelter since we were royalty. Although i didn't like it we needed help. I couldn't let my family be in danger out here in woods. We continued on our way but i was a little zoned out. I didn't notice anyone else but us until they said my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just reminding you ti please R&R!thanks.   
> -fangirl_for3ver


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long to update. School has been harsh as well as my life in general. But i will try to update over spring break. Thank you to jjprobert for yoyr support and feedback! Love you guys! Enjoy!

☆Percy☆  
     I turned around when she said my name. When I saw who it was, a wave of hurt, betrayal, and sadness washed over me.  
     "Piper?" I asked, not knowing what to do. We used to be wonderful friends. That is, untill she left.  
     Her mother was a close friend of my mother's. We used to spend a lot of time with each other as children. Then, a few years ago, her mother was killed on a trip to a neighboring kingdom. My family offered her a place in the castle to live with me and my family but supprisingly, she refused. She went to our rival kingdom, Athens, and never looked back. I could see why. Her uncle was the king and staying with my family would cause many painful memories.  
     But I was extremely upset by her decision. I had thought we were inseperable but she still left. Seeing her again brought all the pain I tried my hardest to burry up to the surface again.  
     She seamed shaken and worn. I somehow knew that something had happened. She had a certain look in her eye that I had only seen a few times before, like when her mother died.  
     "Piper, what's wrong?" She looked up and started to respond to me when i said "Don't you dare lie to me Piper McLean. I know you very well."  
     She looked down in defeat. "Athens was attacted yesterday. Only the princess made it out. She is currently sleeping over there." She pointed towards what i believed was north.  
     Finally, Cleo spoke up. "That is exactly what happened to us. We were attacked. My father and Orion went to battle while Percy went to collect supplies. Me and our mother gathered the childern and almost made it to our escape tunnel. Just before we reached it, however, Mother was shot with an arrow. Percy came out and she died in our arms. We escaped through the tunnel and have made it here. We were going to seek refuge in Athens but I guess that option is out." Piper absorbed what Cleo had just said while I busied myself with talking with the kids. They were still in shock of what had occured the day before.  
     "Hey, how about you guys rest up a bit. Cleo and I will carry you. Choose your steed." They giggle at my comment and 'chose their steed'. Kylie chose me and Tyson went to Cleo. When they were settled in our arms, we started walking, following Piper.  
     Soon, we came upon a small camp with a little fire pit and some blankets with which one was occupied. All I saw was a lump under the covers which I assumed was a person. Most likely the princess. Next to it was a pile of blankets that must have been where Piper slept. Piper put a finger to her mouth and walked over to the princess while I dropped our bag of supplies.  
     I heard murmers from Piper but could not hear the words spoken.            Soon, the princess got up and looked at us. She was about a head shorter than me, had honey-blond hair. What caught your attention, though, were her gray, calculating eyes. It was like she was observing everything at once.  
      I nealed down and my sister curtsied, or as best as we could with kids on us. "Princess", I said. She then said, "Thank you for the formalities but it seems that I am no longer in control of my kingdom. The same for you, Prince Perseus." I smiled a bit and heard Cloe giggle. "You know, he really does not like his name. To everyone, he is just Percy", Cloe said. I smiled gratefully at her and looked at the princess. I remembered her name from a lesson a while ago. Annabeth. It was very pretty, as was her. I quickly shook that thought out of my head as I held out my hand. She shook it. I decided to introduce my family.  
     "I am Percy, this is Cloe, that is Tyson, and last but not least is Kylie." She smiled at the sleeping children. "I am Annabeth, and this is my cousin Piper." That sad feeling came over me again.  
     "Yes, I know Piper. We used to be the best of friends until..." I trailed off, not knowing how ro finish. She nodded. Well, we both have been traveling. We have food and clothes we can share with you." She gave me a smile full of gratitude. "That would be very noble of you." I laugh as we start to settle in and make lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sooo, I really hope you like this chapter bacause it took me all day to write it and I rewrote it 3 times because I couldnt for the life of me work out how to start it. I really want to know how you like it. I hope I did okay. I made it long. Enjoy!  
> -fangirl_for3ver

♡Annabeth♡

     "So would you like to changed out of that?" I jump as Cleo, the oldest of us all, asked me something about changing. "What?"       She laughed and repeated what she said. "Do you want to change out of that outfit? Percy packed quite a few of my clothes. I would be willing to share." I smiled at her and got up. "That would be lovely. Thank you."

     I follow her to a small pond where there are some towels and a small pile of clothes. Strung between two trees was some rope with drying clothes on them. I looked at her and she laughed.    

         "Don't worry about getting seen by the boys. They went out scouting along with Piper. It is just you and me. Well, and Kylie but She was playing around. I have no clue where she ran off to. While you bathe and get get dressed, I will go find her. You may chose a dress out of that pile right there or if you want some pants and a shirt that pile there contains what you need." She smiled once more at me and then turned and walked off, probably to find her young sister.

     I quickly undressed and stepped into the water. It was supprisingly warm, due to the sun's heat. I scrubbed off the grit and grime I had acumulated from being out in the woods. It was relaxing and it felt really good to be clean once more.        After I was satisfied by my bath, I dried off and went to the two piles of clothing. I chose a dress because I was more used to it and the pants would cling to my legs. I quickly changed and walked back to the camp we had set up. Nobody was there so I decided to look around for Cleo. She was supprising nice, even though my parents said horrible things about them.

     I was walking towards the woods when I heard a growl. I stopped in my tracks and ever-so-slowly turned around. Ten feet away from me was a large dog.              Three actually. I stared wide eyed. I realized they were not just large dogs. They were hunting dogs. Meaning the not-so-mean royal family of Atlantis and Piper were in trouble. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo ☆Percy☆

     I laughes as Tyson jumped down from a tree saying "I can fly!" I loved him so much for making me feel better without even realizing it. We were checking to see if there was anyone after us. I didn't think so but I knew Rome was sneaky. How right I was.

      Just then, I heard a terror-striken scream cold enough to make you shiver. And to make it worse, I knew that voice.

     I looked at Piper and Tyson. "Piper. Run. Take Tyson and run. I have to save my family. Please. Go!" She looked at me. "Annabeth is my family. Do you think I-." "I will get her. Just run. MEET ME WHERE THE TWO TIDES MEET!" She nodded and ran. I ran towards where the scream came from, hoping I wasn't too late. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

~Cleo~

     I heard Kylie scream as men in purple robes and golden armor surrounded us. _Romans_ , I thought.

      I grabbed Kylie and pulled her next to me. The men smirked at us and circled us, cutting off any way of escaping. I prayed to the gods that whatever they had planed for us was not bad. But most of all, I hoped Percy had enough sense to leave and not come after us.

     I was startled as one of the men, more of a boy, came foward towards me. He was a tall, skinny, blond haired boy who was looking at me like I was a sex toy, not a princess of Atlantis. I glared at him but he just raises his eyebrows.           "You look feisty. I might just have to fix that." My face must have reflected my dread because he laughed. He then turned around and directed his next words to the men.       "Chain them and put them in the cage. After that, look for the others. I remember we only killed one of their brats." He looked at me once more and walked off.

      After we had been put in our cage, I started to pay more attention to our surroundings. The guard outside our cage had black hair and brown eyes. The one feeding the horse was around my age. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Movement in the trees. I reconized him imediatly. I knew it could never had happened, I thought. He caught my eye and I shook my head. We seemed to have a conversation with just our eyes. *Don't even try. There are too many of them.*

*I don't care! You are my family. I will protect you.*

*Percy, please. These men are crazy. Find Annabeth and run. If we wait, the gods will help us. Promise me.*

I felt bad because I could feel his heart break.

*Fine. I love you. Tell Kylie the same.*

    And with that he was off, hopefully to save Annabeth. OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO♡Annabeth♡

     I stared at the dogs. I knew that I was no match for them. I slowly backed up but they followed. I knew it was over when one of them tensed. I knew it was about to pounce.

     I tripped on a root and suddenly it was flying through the air at me. Everything slowed down as the creature's shadow passed over me. I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. But it never did.

     I opened my eyes to see Perseus with a sword in his hand, fighting all three beasts. The one that lunged for me was dead next to me.

     I watched as he moved like a wave of water and killed all three beasts. When he had slayed the last one, he looked at me. I probably looked rediculous but I couldn't help it.

     He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up as I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled at me and asked "Are you all right?"

       I nodded but everything got blurry and the world startted spinning. The last thing I saw was Percy's face looking at me with concern.


	6. Chapter 6

To my lovely readers,

Hey it's fangirl_for3ver here and I am just here to say that I am sorry but i might not be able to update for a couple weeks. I have state testing this month and let's just say the program is... unreliable. It has a bunch of gliches and there are only 4 people for the ENTIRE state of Kansas on the help desk. I hope every thing goes smoothly but I don't really know. Also I am having major writers block. Usually words gush out of me like water does Niagra Falls but every time I try to write the next chapter I am staring at a blank document. Please if you have any sugestions about what I should do next, comment. Please review. No matter what people say I am not perfect. Tell me what I can do to make this a better story. Correct my spelling and grammar. I don't care! If you want to tell me I suck and should kill myself, well too damn bad because I am not suicidal. Just please, Please, PLEASE comment!

Love, fangirl_for3ver


	7. Hiatus

Hey, everybody. I just don't know where to go with this story so I am putting it on hiatus. Sorry. I am really busy and don't have much time to do this. I don't know if I will come back to it when I have time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please, tell me what you think! This is my first fanfiction so please give me feedback. Even if they are flames. R&R! Hope you liked it!  
> -fangirl_for3ver


End file.
